Ryuko Nakamura: of Man and Machine
by Ryuko Nakamura
Summary: This is a story about a girl living a life like something out of a sci-fi film. Follow Ryuko Nakamura as she joins the fight for peace against the Decepticons. This is a slight gender-bend, futa, and harem fic, so don't read if you don't like
1. Chapter 1

This is something I've wanted to do for a while, though now that I have enough courage to make these fanfictions, now I can actually do it

Transformers Prime is one of the TV shows I really enjoyed as a kid, so I hope you guys like this

Disclaimer, I don't own Transformers or anything having to do with the show

On one of the many small roads outside of Jasper, Nevada, a girl can be seen driving towards the town in a black and purple sports car. She's wearing a black tank top with the Autobot symbol on it, back baggy jeans, and black combat boots, she also has bright blue eyes, almost as if they were actually glowing that color

"I dunno Nights, are you sure that this is the place?"

A voice replies back to her "Yes Ryuko, it's the perfect out of the way place for the Autobots to be working out of, but being here also has it's risks, such as a lot of Decepticon activity"

The girl huffs and continues driving "I knew that already Nights, anything else?"

"Well, the government is most likely aware of the Autobots here, and are most likely helping to hide them"

Ryuko sighs and rests her head on the steering wheel "Don't tell me I'm going to have to commit an international felony or some shit like that"

The voice chuckles "Well as much fun as that would be, no, no you won't. You'll probably find them soon enough, someone always does. It's always by accident though"

She sighs and moves to the passenger seat "Yeah yeah, robots in disguise and all that junk. I'm gonna catch a quick nap, I've been driving nonstop. You can get us there, right?"

A hologram appears in the driver's seat of a beautiful blonde woman in a leather jacket and skinny jeans with some normal sneakers on and the same eye color as Ryuko "Yeah, I'll drive us the rest of the way. A week straight with no sleep isn't good for you you know"

Ryuko yawns and gets comfortable in the passenger seat "I know, but it's not a problem. I only feel a little sleepy, I just wanna be on my A game here. Wake me up when we get there Nights"

"Don't worry Ryuko, I will"

 **Timeskip: 20 minutes**

As the car pulls into a fast food parking lot next to a blue motorcycle, the hologram disappears "Ryuko, you can wake up now, we're here"

Ryuko yawns and stretches as much as she can within the car "Thank god. Riding with you is fun, don't get me wrong, but god damn I need to get out and walk"

The voice, or Nights, chuckles and the door opens for her "Go on, get out and walk around for a minute"

Ryuko smiles brightly "Thanks Nights, you're a life saver"

"Nah, just your legs"

Ryuko laughs happily as she gets out of the car, jogging in place to get the blood flowing back into her legs "Oh fuuuck that feels weird"

"That's because you've never driven me for a straight week before"

She pouts and crosses her arms "I had to! We needed to make good time"

Nights shuts the door again "Oh trust me, I knew that better than you did"

Ryuko stops jogging in place and takes the time to look at the motorcycle they had parked next to "Wow, this is a very nice motorcycle"

Just then, a girl walked out of the KO Burger they had parked by and started admiring the motorcycle as well

Ryuko looks up at her "Is this yours?"

The girl looks away from the motorcycle to look at her "H-huh? No, as much as I wish it was, it's not mine"

Ryuko smiles softly "That's a shame, it's a beautiful motorcycle"

They share a laugh and Ryuko walks over with a hand extended towards her "I'm Ryuko Nakamura, and I'm new to Jasper"

The girl shakes her hand with a smile "Jackelyn Darby, but you can call me Jack. So did the brochure they gave you lie?"

Ryuko manages to keep it in for a second, but then she bursts out laughing "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, that.. *snicker* That was a nice joke, but no, I didn't get a brochure, I just came here for personal reasons"

Jack nods "I get it, not something you wanna talk about?"

She nods "Yeah, sorry about that. I'd joke around and say it's top secret, but I don't feel like it right now"

They're suddenly lit up by headlights, and they turn towards them to see two purple and black muscle cars

A voice suddenly speaks out of nowhere, seemingly coming from the motorcycle "Get on, both of you!"

Ryuko's eyes widen "Jack, get on the motorcycle when I go"

Jack looks at her, completely dumbfounded "You're insane, why would I leave you like that?"

She gives off a mischievous, almost feral smirk "Just trust me, Nights!"

Her car suddenly starts on it's own "Right!"

"Go Jack!"

Jack hops on the motorcycle as Nights speeds towards Ryuko, drifting into her with the driver side door open and allowing Ryuko to jump in "Go go go! We have to make sure Jack and the Autobot make it out of this ok!"

She floors it after Jack as the cars give chase "Oh great, they're following us"

Nights growls "Scrap, I can't do anything in public, I'll leave this up to your fancy driving"

Ryuko smirks "Thanks Nights~"

She suddenly hits the brakes and gets the car spinning, hitting the Decepticons and making them spin out before she corrects herself "Hell yeah! Now let's catch up to Jack"

Ryuko and Nights laugh and floor it, eventually seeing Jack going into an alleyway on the motorcycle "There, let's go"

They pull into the alleyway and Ryuko gets out of the car "I guess Nights was right after all, you can't find an Autobot unless you're not looking for them"

The motorcycle suddenly changes form to reveal a giant and very feminine robot "Alright, spill it. How do you know what an Autobot is. I'm pretty sure the government doesn't recruit kids"

Ryuko chuckles "Now now, don't be rude. Why not introduce yourself first?"

The cybertronian huffs and crosses her arms "I'm Arcee, and you are?"

Ryuko smirks playfully "That's better~ My name is Ryuko Nakamura, pleasure to meet-"

She's cut off as she hears two revving engines, and she looks down the alley to see the two cars that were chasing them "Damn it, well at least I took them out for that long. Jack, run! They'll handle this I'm sure"

Ryuko grabs Jack and runs down another part of the alley as Arcee transforms back into a motorcycle and drives off with Nights, however, one of the cars turns to chase after Jack and Ryuko "Oh scrap, Arcee, they're targeting the kids too!"

They turn around and start after the girls as Ryuko picks Jack up bridal style as the car draws closer "Sorry Jack"

"Sorry for whaAAAAAT?!" Ryuko suddenly jumps up into the air with Jack, managing to clear the car

She sees Arcee and Nights and runs over to them "Stay on Arcee, do not let go of those handlebars"

Ryuko then gets in Nights and they speed off down the highway with the Cons in pursuit

Just as they're about to run into Arcee, a yellow muscle car rams the one closest to them, with Jack calling out "Friend of yours?!"

She hears Arcee answer warmly "Family"

They end up jumping down into the spillway close by with the Cons in tow, scaring a kid who was playing with his RC car "Alright, now get off and run!"

Jack nods and runs over "Come on, we need to get away from here"

They go off somewhere safe where they can watch the fight as Ryuko gets out of her car, said car suddenly transforming into a bigger female cybertronian than the one they saw before, and the Cons transform as well

Ryuko smiles as Arcee and the muscle car transform as well "Alright, I guess the cat's out of the bag now. Arcee, meet Nightshade"

Acree's optics widen at the mention of that name "Nightshade?! She was one of Megatron's elite soldiers!"

Ryuko waves it off "Nah, she quit. She's been on Earth with me for about three months now"

After saying that she leans her head to the side, dodging a blast aimed for her "Hey, that was rude. Learn to not butt into other people's conversations"

She holds out her hand, before glowing blue veins appear on it and her palm opens in a spiral pattern, revealing a small energon weapon that, despite it's size, manages to blow the Con's head right off

Everyone's jaws drop when they see this, though Nightshade is unfazed "Well? You gonna fight the other one or am I gonna get rid of him too?"

The Autobots snap out of it and nod, before charging the last Con and completely decimating him

Ryuko sighs and returns her hand to normal, before going over to Jack and the kid and sitting down

The bots walk over, with Nights smiling, Arcee scowling, and the newcomer simply seems neutral towards her, though he's looking at the kid with the RC car that looks like his vehicle form with what seems like a happy look

Arcee leans down to be eye level with Ryuko "What are you? How did you even do that, you're human, aren't you?"

Ryuko scratches the back of her head nervously "Yeah, um... How should I put this? I was a protoform that came to Earth, and adopted a human form when two humans found me, and they raised me along with their daughter until I decided to leave on good terms with a certain sports car that I had bought. It was during that time that I found out what Nights was, and we've been partners ever since"

Arcee sighs and shakes her head "Insane.. A protoform taking on a human form and not cybertronian? It's unheard of"

Ryuko chuckles "Well so's a Con quiting her job to be with a human, but that's already happened~"

Nightshade chuckles and nods "It's true. After Megatron 'died' I just left the Decepticons and came here, thinking that nobody would be here. I guess I was wrong, and I certainly didn't think I'd get attached to a local"

She looks over to the yellow Autobot "I remember you, Bumblebee, right? I was there when Megatron.. Destroyed your voicebox"

He nods and makes a series of beeps, with Ryuko responding this time "You fought him head on? For a scout you're pretty good in an front lines fight"

Jack gets over her shock and looks at Ryuko "Megatron? Who's that?"

She smiles softly and looks back at her "He's basically the leader of the bad guys, and for a good reason. He's by far the strongest Con out there, he makes these guys look like kittens"

Jack gulps and the kid steps up "So it would be bad if he showed up, right?"

Ryuko nods "Yeah, what's your name kid?"

He smiles up at her "I'm Rafael Esquivel, but you can call me Raf"

She gives him a thumbs up "Alright then Raf, good to meet ya, I'm Ryuko Nakamura"

Arcee decides to cut to the chase "Ok ok, enough chit-chat, we should take you all to base"

"Oh! Can I come?"

Everyone looks over to where this new voice was heard, only for Ryuko's eyes to widen when she sees a girl with black hair partially dyed pink with punk rock clothes on "N-no way.. M-miko Nakadai?"

The girl tilts her head in confusion "Yeah, what about it?"

Before anyone knows what's happened, Ryuko had run over in a streak of blue that lingers in the air for a few seconds. When they follow the streak, they see her hugging Miko "No way! I never thought I'd see you again Miko!"

Miko thinks for a second, and finally gasps when she sees Nightshade, the bot that looks a lot like a certain someone's car "No way, Ryuko! You came all the way down here? I thought you had gone somewhere closer to Japan than this!"

Ryuko laughs happily and lets go "Nope, I came here for the Autobots, and now it looks like you're roped into this too now that you've see them"

A loud engine is heard from the spillway, making everyone turn around as a huge green off-road vehicle pulls up and transforms into a rather bulky robot "Aw scrap, I missed all the action!"

Nightshade looks him over for a second, before smirking "Oh my, we meet again Bulkhead"

He looks at her, and the second he does his optics widen "N-no way! Nightshade! What're you doing here?!"

He transforms his hand into a wrecking ball, ready for a fight, before he sees a human jump onto her shoulder with her palm blaster pointed at him "W-what the?.. A human?!"

Ryuko smirks "Nope, cybertronian actually. Oh, and you're driving Miko to base, the others are taken"

He looks at her in confusion, before looking at the humans "What're you.. Oh.."

She chuckles and deactivates her palm blaster, before jumping off of Nightshade and walking over to Miko "Sorry for not telling you Miko"

"Oh I'm fine, but that's so cool! I grew up with an alien for a best friend!"

Ryuko smiles brightly and nods to Nightshade "I think we should get going"

The Autobots nod and transform into their various vehicles, with the kids each getting in one of them while Ryuko gets in Nightshade "So am I driving you or is this gonna be all you?"

"Nah, you can drive if you want, I got to stretch~"

Ryuko laughs dryly "Ha ha ha, blow me"

Nightshade chuckles "Only if you ask nicely~"

The Autobots drive off towards their base with Ryuko and Nightshade in tow, things are no doubt going to get very interesting on Earth


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of my second ever fanfic, I'm so excited!

I'm happy with all the support my other fanfic is getting, I honestly thought it would crash and burn

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything that has to do with the show

Ryuko and Nightshade are currently driving with the Autobots to their base. Ryuko had them tell Nightshade their com frequency, and then had them tell her where the base is incase they wanted to go ahead

She was currently jamming out to some music, when she gets a fun idea and turns on the com in her wrist "Hey guys, what do you say to a race~?"

She instantly gets a bunch of yes responses from the others, it seems they were as bored as she was

"Alright. 3, 2, 1.. GO!"

She smiles brightly and floors it just as everyone else does "Alright guys, time to show you how a girl drives a cybertronian"

Ryuko's claim shocks all of the Autobots. The great Nightshade, one of Megatron's strongest and most trusted elite, entrusting her functions to a human? Either they had gone mad, or Nightshade had changed far from what she used to be

Ryuko smirks and puts in a disk, Slash's World on Fire now coming full blast out of the speakers "Now we're talking!"

The lets the music flow through her and influence her actions, and she suddenly starts gaining on everyone, passing Arcee and Bulkhead after a few seconds

She soon catches up to Bumblebee, who seems to be just as fast as Nightshade "Oooh~ A challenge~"

She looks up ahead and sees where the base supposedly is, and realizes just how little time she has to win and not end it in a tie

"Alright Nights, just like we've been practicing ok?"

"I know, don't worry"

Ryuko takes a deep breath and slowly moves her hand down to the shifter, as if waiting for something

She suddenly pushes it into a place where there should be no gear "Let's go! Overcharge!"

Nightshade's body is lit up by a blue glowing pattern of some sort, before her speed drastically increases and she flies past Bumblebee into the entrance of the Autobot base, where she drifts around the bend and stops in the main room

She gets out of Nights and smiles as she transforms back into her robot mode, giving her a fist bump "That was awesome Nights! A little more practice and you'll be able to do it whenever!"

"Nightshade, Megatron's third highest ranking soldier, just behind Soundwave and Shockwave, but only just. Why are you here, and how did you find our base?"

The pair look over to the voice, finding themselves looking at a very tall and tough looking red and blue cybertronian

Nightshade chuckles as she looks up at him "My my my, the only bot to ever actually tie with me in a fight, nice to see you again Prime"

Ryuko smiles up at him as she slings her bag that she had grabbed out of Nightshade over her shoulder "Optimus Prime, I've heard a lot about you"

The Prime smiles gently at the teen "That does not answer my question, and where are the others?"

Just as he says that, the Autobots and their human charges drive in, letting them out and transforming

Arcee walks over and puts a hand on her hip "That wasn't very fair now, was it? Using something like that in a race"

Ryuko laughs and pats her leg "Well to be fair, it's only the second time she's ever done that, last time it was to save my life, and it nearly killed her"

Optimus gets down on a knee so he can speak to her without towering over her "You're saying she's your partner? You do know of the many lives she's taken, both Autobot and innocent, right?"

Ryuko nods "Yes, it's in the past and I don't care about all that. She's my partner and I won't allow anyone to hurt her, and she feels the same for me"

Nightshade smiles softly at her and nods "That's right Prime, so don't you dare try and separate us"

He chuckles and gets back up on his feet "I will not do that, it's your choice whether or not you two remain partners, not mine"

A noise is heard from a hallway and a white and red Autobot walks out "Hey Optimus, are the others- WHY IS NIGHTSHADE HERE IN THE BASE?!"

The former Decepticon laughs happily "Good to know I still have that effect on people"

Everyone shares a good laugh at that for a few seconds, before Ryuko pipes up "So what now? How would you go about dealing with three humans who know you exist?"

Optimus raise an eyebrow "Three? Including yourself there are four humans Ryuko"

Ryuko smiles brightly, before blue lines like a combination of veins and circuit like designs start spreading all over her body, revealing that she has energon flowing through her veins "Nope, still three"

Ratchet's eyes widen "H-how is this possible?! You're cybertronian, and yet you look like nothing more than a human!"

"Well, two humans found me when I landed in their back yard as a protoform, and I adopted the form of a human baby because of it to blend in better"

He simply shakes his head "Just when I thought I had seen everything, here you are"

Ryuko laughs and takes two things out of her bag, metal gauntlets meant to look like simple forearm sleeves

"How's this then?" She hits a few buttons on them, before they transform into armor that molds itself around her

She talks in a slightly robotic voice "Like it? Built it myself"

Ratchet walks over, examining the armor "It's very well built for something that was made on Earth"

Miko runs over and jumps up and down excitedly "That's so awesome! Does it have missiles?! Can it fly?! Please tell me!"

Ryuko smirks and backs away, before jets of flame come out of the bottom of the boots and her back and she lifts up off the ground "Yes, it can fly, and it does have missiles~"

Miko's eyes light up in glee "Wicked!"

The two childhood friends share a happy laugh, before the armor transforms back into Ryuko's simple gauntlets _'Maybe I should make Miko her own set of armor, customized just for her. I think she'd like that'_

Ryuko nods to herself "Ok Prime, give me and Nights the sit rep"

He nods and goes on to explain what's been happening since they got here, including Cliffjumper's death, which makes Ryuko's eyes and her vein designs glow bright red

Nightshade puts a hand on her shoulder "Ryuko, calm down. I know you hate stuff like that, but you can't let it cloud your judgement"

She growls, but nods, causing Optimus to watch her with a soft look as her 'veins' and eyes go back to their bright blue color _'Such compassion for someone she's never even met. She thought of him as an ally the second she heard his name, and Nightshade cares deeply for her'_

"Nightshade, Ryuko Nakamura, would you like to join the Autobots in our fight for peace against the Decepticons?"

The Autobots and the two mentioned look at him with wide eyes, before Ryuko speaks "Y-you're serious? Nightshade _and_ me, not just her?"

He nods and chuckles "Yes young one, I also feel that you are more than meets the eye, just like the humans"

She smiles brightly and nods "I won't let you down, I promise!"

The computer suddenly goes off, showing something Ratchet never thought he'd see "What?!.. Cliffjumper's signal just came back online.."

Everyone looks to Optimus, wondering what he will say

"Autobots, we must see if our ally is in fact alive. Ryuko, Nightshade, if you wish to join us, you may"

Nightshade is the first to speak up "Nah, I'll stay here as backup" "I'll go!"

He nods and smiles "It is decided then, Autobots, roll out"

 **Timeskip: encounter with Starscream**

Ryuko grits her teeth in her armor as she sees Starscream, her eyes slowly changing to red again

He notices what seems to be a human in some small Autobot armor, with the eyes slowly going from blue to red "My my, are you angry at me? Whatever for~?"

He blinks once, and Ryuko is already right in front of him with a powerful punch driven into his jaw, sending him flying

Once he hits the ground he gets up with a growl, before charging her and kicking her over to where a seemingly dead Cliffjumper was

Ryuko lands with a hard thud and deactivates her helmet so she can take deep breathes of fresh air, rather than filtered air

She hears a noise behind her and turns around, only to get tackled by Cliffjumper's zombified corpse "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING?! GET IT OFF!"

Everyone looks over in horror as they see the upper half of their friend trying to kill Ryuko "W-what?" "That's not possible!" "Snap out of it Cliff!"

Ryuko activates her palm blaster and shoots Cliffjumper in the head at full charge, sending dark energon all over her by accident, and she accidentally swallows some of it

She didn't notice however, and gets up in a panic. Her eyes widen as the armor deactivates and the vein like designs on her body reappear, and she grabs her head in what seems to her allies like pain

"W-what's.. Happening to me?! It hurts, make it stop! AAAAHHHH!"

Starscream smirks and pulls out a bomb "I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm squeamish~"

He drops it and turns into a jet, before flying up the transport tube into the Decepticon ship as Optimus runs over to Ryuko "What's wrong Ryuko? What happened?"

"D-dark energon.. I-I think.. Some got.. In my m-mouth.. AAAHHHHH!"

She screams again as her eyes and the veins of energon start to turn dark purple

Optimus grabs her and transforms into his vehicle mode "Autobots, fall back!"

The others nod and transform into their vehicle forms, driving back to where they came from and just managing to get back into the ground bridge before they're engulfed in the explosion

Optimus rushes Ryuko to Ratchet as her eyes and 'veins' go completely dark purple "Ratchet, what can you do to ease her pain?"

Ratchet takes her and groans "Damn it, she's too small! There's nothing I can do but give her somewhere to rest"

Nightshade rushes over "What happened to Ryuko? Why is her energon turning dark purple?"

Optimus sighs and takes on a solemn look "While on this mission we found the upper half of Cliffjumper's body, reanimated due to dark energon. It attacked Ryuko and forced her to shoot it in the head, getting the dark energon everywhere. She had her mouth open when it happened, and now it is stuck in her system"

Nightshade's optics widen in horror "Oh god no.. N-not Ryuko, not her.."

"I'm sorry Nightshade. She's currently being put in a bed here so she can rest. While she was screaming in pain, I do not believe she was dying, rather trying to adapt to having both normal and dark energon in her body"

Nightshade looks at the retreating form of Ratchet and Ryuko with concern, hoping her partner will be alright soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Sorry for the wait whoever was waiting, I was updating other fanfics while thinking of something for this one

Now I know that this may seem like an annoyance, but I'm going to skip ahead an episode or two, so it can seem like Ryuko had made a long recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything related to the show

/

Ryuko awakens to bright lights over her, looking around to find herself in some sort of pod

She quietly opens it and stumbles out quickly realizing she's naked if the slapping sound of her cock and balls on her thigh is anything to go by "W-what the fuck? Who stripped me?.."

She stumbles down the hall, eventually finding her clothes and putting them on "Where am I?.."

She suddenly leans over and throws up an odd purple looking liquid "W-what *cough cough* The fuck? I-is that my energon?.."

She moves down the hall as quickly as she can, entering the main room but not finding anyone in there

"Hmm.. Perhaps they're out on a mission or something" She walks around a bit, looking around until she finds something that makes her gasp

A dead and very damaged scraplet "W-what the hell? These aren't even supposed to be here on Earth.. What happened while I was out?"

She looks around the empty base and sighs "I'm all alone now, everyone must be at school or on a patrol. Where's my guitar?"

She looks around and finds it in it's case, propped up by the Ground Bridge "Oh, there it is"

She starts to walk over, only to stumble as she gets light headed "W-what the hell is this?..."

She rolls around and grabs her head, groaning as her vein like designs appear and go from blue to purple, as do her eyes

She sees images of Cliffjumper's corpse trying to kill her, her shooting it in the head, and all the dark energon flying everywhere, getting all over her "O-oh no.. D-dark energon.. Gah!"

She grips her head tighter in pain, before it suddenly fades away

Ryuko gets up quickly and looks around as she hears whispers, walking down the hall just as Ratchet and Optimus jump through the ground bridge

Ratchet is the first to notice Ryuko, as well as the purple glow she's emitting "What in the Allspark?"

Optimus looks at Ryuko as she disappears from sight down a corridor "Old friend, perhaps we should let our comrade figure this out for herself"

/

 **Timeskip: 5 minutes later**

/

After wandering through the corridors of the base, following a strange voice that sounded like her own, Ryuko found herself at the top of the base, overlooking the deserts of Jasper, Nevada

"Beautiful isn't it? Much more different than back home in Japan"

She spins around when she hears the voice, but stops cold as she sees herself, standing not 10 feet away from her, with Dark Energon flowing through her veins "W-who are you?"

The mystery girl giggles to herself and crosses her arms "Well, I'm you silly~ Or rather, a version of you born from the Dark Energon now flowing through your veins with the regular stuff. You could say I'm the yin to your yang"

Ryuko's eyebrow twitches at the small pun "Ok, you're definitely me. So what should I call you?"

Her darker half adopts a pondering look, before her face lights up "Oh! Call me Zero! Sounds cool right?"

Ryuko laughs and nods, walking up to the newly named Zero and giving her a pat on the back "Alright then, Zero it is"

Zero smiles and starts to disappear, waving to Ryuko "I'm in your head, so don't forget that even if you can't see me, I'm still here! See ya later!"

She sighs as Zero disappears, deciding to just look at the view and contemplate what she just witnessed "Things are about to get really interesting soon, and it might not be in a good way"

She hears the footsteps of an Autobot behind her and sighs, already knowing who it was "Hey Optimus, I'm sure you guys were surprised when you saw my pod empty"

The Prime chuckles and shakes his head "Ratchet and I came through the Ground Bridge just as you started wandering through the halls. We didn't go after you as I felt you needed to do this yourself, but the others were very concerned when they found your pod empty"

Ryuko nods as her eyes scan the landscape ahead of her, observing the cliff faces and the rocks, as well as the creatures that lived there "It's so peaceful right now, it's sad that soon this will be a distant memory as we fight the Decepticons"

Optimus releases a sigh of his own and nods "Yes, the Decepticons bring havoc and destruction wherever they go. They have even been on this planet in the past many many years ago"

Ryuko turns around and looks him in the eyes "Why? Why not just end this stupid war? If I could get to Megatron I could-"

Optimus raises his hand and gives Ryuko a stern look "No, while you are an extraordinary fighter Ryuko, you cannot just walk right into the Decepticon warship and expect for Megatron to listen to you"

She couldn't help but smile a little at that "Actually, I just might be able to do that. I know Megatron's curious about things he doesn't understand. Well, here I am, the first protoform to ever change form into a human"

Optimus ponders this for a second, before his eyes widen slightly "Ryuko, you might just be on to something.. However, I still say no. Perhaps Megatron would spare your life out of sheer curiosity, but his men do not share his lust for knowledge of the unknown"

He turns around and starts walking back into the base, leaving Ryuko to her thoughts

She starts walking back after a few minutes, but stops a few feet from the door. She then drops her hand that was reaching for the knob, and slowly backs away "I'm sorry everyone, but I have to try, for the sake of this planet and it's people"

She turns around and starts running for the edge, activating her armor and jumping off of the edge of the cliff, shooting up into the sky in what she thought to be the direction of the Decepticon warship

One thing was for sure, she would find them, one way or another


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, it's meeeee~

I'm hoping you're enjoying this story so far, I know at least one person is because he's the only review on here, don't be afraid to give praise or recommend new things, I could take them into consideration~

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything related to the show

/

Ryuko sighs as she flies around the deserts and canyons of Jasper, getting slightly more angry every half an hour that went by

After about 5 hours of searching she was about done "Oh where the fuck is it?!"

Just as she yells that, she hears what sounds like engines in the distance, her eyes widening as she flies in that direction

After a minute she flies over a canyon and sees the Decepticon warship hovering over an energon mining deposit, though she ends up casting a long shadow that makes almost every Decepticon look up at her "O-oh shit"

Her pupils shrink as she sees every flight capable con fly up to her, guns pointed at her from every direction "Um.. Hehe, can we talk about this?"

"I suppose we can start with how a human like yourself has gotten access to such technology as that suit you're wearing"

She looks up to where the voice was coming from as Megatron himself stands on one of the rear wings protruding from his ship

Poor Ryuko goes a few shades paler as she stares him dead in the eyes, seeing cruelty and curiosity in his eyes "I made it myself, and I'm not human"

The cruel Decepticon leader raises an eyebrow at her answer "Not human eh? You must be with the Autobots then. Why have you come here?"

She sighs and steels her nerves "I came here to talk, I see no need at all for this war to continue and I want it to stop"

Megatron seems to think about this for a moment, before turning around and jumping back up to the main deck "You've piqued my interest, come, let us talk"

Ryuko tries to calm down as she lands on the main deck and follows Megatron into his ship, hoping she'll be able to escape his army and his ship if needed

/

 **Meanwhile with the Autobots**

/

Nightshade is currently running around the base looking for Ryuko, clearly panicking "Where is she where is she where is she?!"

Miko was looking around too surprisingly, rather than jamming out she was running around and helping Nightshade "I don't know, where could she have gone?!"

Optimus raises an eyebrow, before his eyes widen "Oh no.."

Everyone looks to him, though Nightshade is a little more disrespectful than the others due to her stressing out and fearing for Ryuko's safety "Do you know where she is? Please tell me!"

Optimus closes his eyes and sighs "When I last saw her, she was on the roof, and talking about how she could probably end our war with the Decepticons if she managed to talk to Megatron, face to face"

Everyone's eyes widen except for Miko, who decides to speak up "Yeah, it's what she usually does when someone's messing with her friends, she goes straight to the leader to talk. She doesn't really like violence, but can get really violent if she has to"

Optimus looks to Miko with a neutral look in his eyes, sighing to himself "Then let us hope she will be able to escape if need be"

/

 **Meanwhile with Ryuko**

/

Ryuko and Megatron were currently having quite the discussion, it amazed the troops that this girl wasn't dead yet, perhaps Megatron was eager to hear what she had to say despite the argument

"I will not stop until Optimus Prime bows before me human! I will continue this war as long as I have to!"

Ryuko growls ad looks up at him, irritation and anger showing in her now red eyes "This war of yours had led to nothing but the slaughter of our people and the destruction of our planet! Look around you, your troops are mostly all that's left of the Cybertronian race!"

Megatron laughs sadistically and smirks "Exactly! All that will be left are my loyal warriors, then Cybertron will be mine!"

Ryuko's veins glow bright red as the anger she's feeling shoots to new heights "Don't you get if fool?! Cybertron is dead because of your war!"

Megatron stops laughing for a few seconds as he seems to process this, before his expressions turns to one of sadness, anger, and finally, one of neutrality "I suppose you're right, there is no reason to fight this war except to have the Autobots bow to me"

She huffs as the light coming off of her body dies down "And even then, there's even less of them since your men killed one"

The warlord decides to think on this a little, gesturing for Ryuko to leave "Go young one, perhaps we'll converse like this another time, you're an intriguing one to say the least"

Hearing this makes Ryuko's jaw drop, as well as Megatrons men... Well, if they had mouths "Y-you're seriously just letting me go?"

Megatron chuckles and nods "Yes, I have a feeling things will be interesting with you around, but be warned, should we meet in battle, I will kill you"

Ryuko smirks and turns around, starting to leave "We'll see Magetron, don't judge me based on my appearance"

As she starts going down the hallway she raises a palm blaster over her shoulder, firing so that it would miss Megatron by inches, making him laugh "You've got spark! Now go on, return to your friends"

And with that, Ryuko activates her armor and flies down the hallway, before coming outside and flying away from the ship to the Autobot base

/

 **Timeskip: 1 hour later**

/

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LET YOU GET AWAY?!"

Ryuko cringes as Nightshade yells at her "Exactly that, he let me go"

Optimus observes Ryuko with surprise _'He let you get away, and he's never even met you before.. What did you say to him?'_

Once Nightshade's done yelling at Ryuko, Miko runs over and hugs her "That's so badass!"

Ryuko chuckles a bit and hugs back "Thanks, it was pretty terrifying though"

Her eyes widen as she feels a hand slip down the front of her pants "Oh, and since you're so eager to put yourself in harm's way, you're joining me in bed tonight~"

Ryuko groans quietly when Miko rubs her cock "F-fine, I guess we can, you've seen it before"

Miko smirks "Good, and I'm on top~"

She then pulls Ryuko along into the hallway towards the hybrid's room, eager for a night of sex with her childhood friend

/

 **Author's Note**

/

Heyo guys, sorry it's been taking so long for me to update, I've been really busy lately, so I've given you something to look forward to in the next chapter, ta ta~


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, it's been a while since I updated this one hasn't it?

A few people are on the fence about the new typing style I'm trying out, but I'm gonna try it out with this story since I felt like I wasn't adding enough detail

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything related to the TV shows or movies

/

Once Ryuko lead Miko to her quarters she was immediately thrown to the bed and straddled by a very horny Miko, who had already tossed her shirt away. "I have been dreaming of this since I was fourteen you know, giving you my virginity was something I really wanted to do." Ryuko couldn't help but blush as she takes off her jacket and arm guards and throws them to the side. "W-well I've been thinking about that as well Miko, you've certainly grown over the years."

Miko smirks and grabs her large breasts, shaking them in front of Ryuko. "Yeah, you like my big girls huh~? I hit a sudden growth spurt, in eight months I went from B cup to DD, and I think I've still got some growing to do~" Ryuko groans in arousal as she starts to harden underneath Miko, making said girl smirk. "I see you've done some growing of your own since we were kids, did your scans as a protoform determine bigger was better~?"

Ryuko looks off to the side with a beet red face as Miko grinds on the bulge in her pants. "S-shut up Miko, I was going for efficiency and virility, now nobody would get away without being pregnant, human or Autubot.. I think." Miko undoes Ryuko's belt and quickly takes off her jeans, admiring the strained boxers she had been wearing. "Well it may be a bit too soon for kids, I'm on the pill babe, so don't go easy~"

The young futa takes a shaky breath and nods, yanking down Miko's short shorts to reveal purple and black panties barely containing her big ass. "I'm so happy I grew on both ends, now you've got something to grab and spank~" Ryuko's blush gets even worse as Miko moves her hands to her ass and makes Ryuko give it a big squeeze, making her moan. "Yeah, like that baby~ Best part about having me is that I'm fine with sharing so long as I get some action too~"

Ryuko's eyes widen as she pulls down her boxers, her lust starting to get the better of her. "W-wait, you're serious? Miko, you'd honestly share me with other people?" Miko nods and smirks as she takes off her panties slowly to tease Ryuko. "Fuck yeah I would, that Jack girl seems nice, not to mention I know I'm not gonna be able to handle you on my own once you're used to sex." Poor Ryuko looked off to the side in embarrassment as she felt Miko's pussy rubbing along her shaft, getting it slick with her juices so it would go in easier.

Miko then grabs Ryuko's head and makes her look as she slowly starts to slide down her pole, moaning and smirking the entire time. "Mmmm~ There we go, I haven't had my dildo in weeks, so I seriously need this Ryuko, watch as I take you inside of me~" Ryuko would nod gently and watch as Miko's pussy swallowed every last inch of her cock, gasping in pleasure and biting her lip. "T-this feels amazing, n-nothing like when I use my hand.."

Miko and Ryuko would both hug each other tightly as Miko begins to move, picking up her hips and pushing them back down while Ryuko molds her insides to fit her. "Y-your cock is stretching me to fit it Ryuko, I think you're gonna be stuck with me once this is over~" Ryuko smiles and gives Miko's ass another squeeze as she starts to move her hips to meet Miko's. "N-not a matter of if Miko, I'm keeping you, you're gonna be mine~"

The two teens smile as one another and begin to slowly increase the pace of their thrusts. "T-then be sure to balance romance with sex, I know how you role, don't be too sweet with me~" Ryuko giggles and nods, kissing her cheek and moving her head down after to suck on one of her nipples. Miko would moan loudly and clench a fist as she bounces faster, leaving Ryuko to match her pace while panting from the pleasure. "I-I don't mean to be a quick shot, but I think I'm gonna cum so much harder than with any dildo I've ever used before~!"

Ryuko gently bites down on Miko's nipple and nods, starting to speed up more since she was getting close herself. Miko gasps and her eyes widen, her back starting to arch. "I-I feel you pulsing inside of me, good to know I'm not c-cumming alone~" Ryuko then decides to let Miko's nipple go, pressing her forehead against her lover's. "I'm so fucking happy the room is sound proofed, no noise getting in or out, so let's enjoy this~!"

They then start to kiss each other heatedly, their tongues intertwining as their hips start to lose their rhythm. They were moaning loudly as they pull each other deeper into the kiss, deeper and deeper even though they couldn't reach any further. Finally after what felt like an eternity, they find themselves climaxing together, Miko soaking Ryuko's lap and Ryuko filling Miko with such an amount of cum she doubted anyone or anything else could release so much.

They watched as Miko's womb would make a small bulge in her belly, a bulge that would steadily grow as their orgasms dragged out, but they didn't care. By the time they were both finished, Miko looked ready to have triplets right then and there, and she couldn't be happier. "T-that was so much Ryuko, thank you for this, it was amazing.." Ryuko nods and gives Miko another kiss, a simple and brief one rather than a full make out. "I should be saying the same to you Miko, that was an amazing first time for me."

They would smile and giggle at each other in one another's embrace, snuggling into one another and giving small kisses to their lips or cheek. Once this had gone on for a few minutes, they could feel themselves starting to get heavy eyelids, and allowed themselves to drift off to sleep.

/

 **Timeskip: the next day**

/

Ryuko's eyes slowly open and she yawns, looking at the clock to see it was 7:30 AM. She looks over to her side and sees a peacefully sleeping Miko, which brings a smile to her face. "Come on Miko, it's time to wake up, we've got school." Miko slowly opens her eyes and groans loudly as she looks at the clock. "Nooooo, I wanted to bask in the afterglow of sex for a bit, not go to school." Ryuko giggles and gets out of bed, grabbing Miko's clothes and tossing them at her while she got her own. "Not like we've got a choice Miko, I don't want anyone asking where we've been."

Miko sighs and nods, getting out of bed and grinding on Ryuko. "Fine fine, but let's have some fun at school too ok? My ass loved the attention last night~" Ryuko flicks her forehead and gives her ass a hard smack, causing her to let out a very un-Miko like "Eep!" "Let's go Miko, I think your pussy's had enough for a bit, I saw your limp when you walked around the bed."

Once they had gotten their clothes on and eaten some breakfast (Ryuko had put in various things like a stove and a shower since she was also part human and needed to eat and do various other things) they left Ryuko's quarters to find a smirking Nightshade staring down at them. "Well I hope you two had fun last night~" Ryuko and Miko blush and start stuttering out excuses until Nightshade raises her hand with a giggle. "Ok ok stop, I'm not Ryuko's overprotective mother, but Ryuko, if you're gonna knock up Miko please do it when we're at peace so it's easier on us all?"

Ryuko and Miko freeze once Nightshade says this, their minds wandering to the thought of a very pregnant Miko. Once they thought of this for a few seconds, they both fall back with blood leaking from their noses, making the former Deceptacon snicker to herself. Arcee just so happened to be walking around the corner, starting to freak out when she sees the two bloody nosed teens until Nightshade runs over and covers her mouth. "Hey hey hey, no need to yell. These two allowed themselves to slip into their perverted minds on a particular subject and it basically.. I guess you could say they 'overloaded.'"

Arcee sighs and puts a hand on her hip. "So why were Ryuko and Miko in the same room together last night? Shouldn't Miko have gone home?" Nightshade's face develops a perverted smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes, deciding to show Arcee the footage from a few security cameras she had placed around Ryuko's quarters beforehand. As Arcee watches her eyes widen and her cheeks develop a slight tinge of blue, her thighs rubbing together to hide her arousal. "J-jeez, that kid's gifted for sure, she's gonna make plenty of girls happy in the future."

Nights nods and kneels down, gently patting their sides. "Come on you two, you've got school to get to so we've gotta book it across the desert." Ryuko and Miko shoot up with red faces and nod, quickly running toward the main area while Nightshade and Arcee watch in amusement. "You know Arcee, Jack's taken a fancy to Ryuko, and sex would basically be the next step for me and her, so you could jump on the bandwagon."

Arcee's eyes widen greatly and her blue blush gets worse. "B-but she's human, I'd crush her flat! Besides, she's your partner not mine." Nightshade smirks and gives Arcee's ass a playful slap, making her gasp and jump away with a mock glare. "Doesn't matter, you'll let it happen sooner or later~ Now I've gotta take the kids to school, not to be rude to Bulkhead but he doesn't have the speed needed to get Miko there on time while I take Ryuko."

With that, she walks down the hallway and leaves Arcee to her thoughts. Once she's out of sight Arcee quickly starts walking towards her quarters. "F-fuck, I need some me time, that kid is something else.." As she opens the hydraulic door to her quarters she looks down at the ground in thought. "Maybe Nightshade's right, but I'll wait until later before deciding that."

/

 **Timeskip: 9 hours later (because nobody wants to see school in Transformers)**

/

Ryuko pops her back as she walks around at the top of the base, she had been sitting around at base and decided to get up. She was a bit antsy since Jack and Arcee had just been sent on a recon mission and nobody had heard a thing from them. She sighs and decides to walk back down, walking right up to Ratchet and whistling to get his attention. "H-huh? Oh, Ryuko, do you need something?" She nods and points behind her to the inactive Ground Bridge portal. "I'd like to go where Jack and Arcee went, I feel like something's wrong."

Ratchet gives her a cautious look. "Everyone is off doing their own patrols Ryuko, if you go in and run into trouble there will be no back up." She nods and gives the old bot a determined look. "I know the risks, don't you worry, I just feel like something is very wrong." Ratchet sighs and shakes his head, pulling the lever and opening the portal. "I feel like I shouldn't be opening this for you, but against my better judgement I will allow you to get your peace of mind. However, radio back at base the second you meet up with Arcee and Jack."

Ryuko nods and runs through the oprtal, jumping through and landing on the ground in a foggy forest as the Ground Bridge closes behind her. "This is.. Ominous, why the fuck would they be patrolling out here?" She activates her tracker on her arm, only to find that the signal was scrambled. "Oh lovely, no tracker to find them, and no coms to call Ratchet, care to fuck me any more?" Only a few seconds after she says that she listens closer and hears a sizzling noise, looking over and noticing a tree stump dripping green fluid. 'What the?.. Acid? The fuck shoots acid on this planet?"

She then hears the sound of multiple large metal objects hitting the ground behind her, slowly turning around and coming face to face with something that absolutely terrified her. Eight metal legs led up to a Decepticon that nearly terrified her more than Megatron himself. "Well well well, perhaps I don't need to chase down that Jack girl after all, you'll look beautiful in my collection~"


End file.
